Just a little
by cielchat
Summary: Sakura is afraid to lose him, but she can't stay away. And Sakura just reminds Obito a little to much of Rin. Undertermined setting, time, and timeline. Oneshot.


"Obito-san."

He turned around. Sakura was watching him from a few meters away, arms folded. Her eyes were level and emotionless, but he could tell she was frustrated by the tense set to her lips.

"Sakura." He returned mockingly. Her eyebrows drew together for a second and he was inwardly satisfied at getting a reaction out of her.

"Don't." She stepped forward towards him. "Don't do this, not when you don't have to."

Obito sheathed his katana. "Don't you see? If I don't stop him now, there will be no end to it. He isn't going to keep his promise, you know."

Sakura clenched her fist. "You don't know that. All you're doing is risking your life to bury your own guilt. This might never come about."

Her words struck a nerve. "Guilt?" Obito strode forwards. "What do I have to be guilty for? I don't regret anything. All I'm doing now is taking down a potentially dangerous man before he destroys the world. My past has _nothing_ to do with this."

"Nothing?" Sakura hissed. "Is that why you snap at everyone when _he_ comes up? Obito-san, you rarely trust anyone but yourself, but trust me when I say that going after him is a fool's mission. You won't come back unharmed."

He stepped forwards so that the only space between them was a few inches. Sakura backed up, but her back hit a tree.

"Tell me, Sakura, why do you speak to me with such familiarity and tell me to _trust_ you, you of _all _people, when you still refer to me as Obito-san?" he drew closer, onyx eyes alight with anticipation. "Are you afraid of something?"

Sakura quivered at the closeness, her brain screaming at her to get out but her body refusing to obey. _Yes, I'm afraid that I will get to close, become too attached to you, and in return you will destroy me. _Every cell in her body was sensitive to the fact that the man literally an inch away from her could break her in any way he wished.

"Just call me Obito, Sakura, and I will listen." Was he pleading? Obito couldn't remember pleading since Rin. Ah, Rin. Sakura reminded him so much of her.

"Obito." He stilled. His name hung on her lips like a sin, waiting to be forgiven. "Don't leave."

Sakura didn't remember him moving. All she knew was that he now had her pressed against the tree she had been backed up to previously, kissing her like the world was ending. She kissed him back, pulling him closer, afraid that any second he would walk away like she was nothing. The bark of the tree scraped her back through the thin cloak she wore, but Sakura didn't notice as she brought her legs up to wrap around Obito's waist. He gasped for breath, the dove in again, lightly biting her lower lip, with just a hint of tongue. Sakura gripped his broad shoulders, trying to keep from losing control.  
>-<em>and how were his lips so soft and cold when his arms were so warm?-<em>

Obito's lips left hers, drifting down to her jawline and traveling across her neck. One of the hands supporting her left her leg and tugged on her short pink locks, exposing more of her throat. Sakura's breath became ragged as he started using his teeth and tongue to leave marks on her pale skin. She pulled his fishnet shirt to hard and it ripped down the front, leaving his bare chest open to the chilly winter air. Obito pulled away, and gazed at her, surprised, and in the next second his Kamui had warped them away to his alternate dimension.

When they arrived, the first thing Sakura saw were the large perfectly shaped vertical blocks that made up the surfaces in the alternate dimension. She stepped backwards onto one and refocused on Obito's face. The intensity of his gaze took her breath away. The side that had been crushed by the boulders was hidden in shadow, but the scars drew his lips down in a permanent frown. It wasn't the frown that surprised her though, it was the mingled look of lust and regret in his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes snapped back to his. She gaped a bit, then recovered. "What for?"

"For bringing you here. It's just a reflex that I have. I can take you back now, if you want."

"No! I mean- I'd rather stay here with you." Sakura amended. "If I can."

He looked away, the scarred side of his face now completely hidden.

"Time passes here, but not in the same way." Obito continued staring off into some distance. "Bodies don't age. They can be harmed, and they can heal, but otherwise they stay untouched by time."

"I have spent so much time here, that I am likely about seven or eight years younger than my true age. I always consider this my safe haven, a place where no one can reach me without my consent. Until Kakashi."

Sakura, unsure where he was going with this, kept quiet, although his bare chest was very distracting.

"And now you're here, and you want to stay. With me." He turned back to her. "I never thought anyone would want to be in this place."

Sakura looked around, a little unsure. "Well, although the fear of falling into nothingness is a little unsettling, it's not so bad around here."

A smile quirked at the corners of Obito's lips- _oh, why did his lips have to be so distracting- _and he looking at something behind her. She turned to see a number of the blocks moving to farm a large platform with several raised surfaces about waist high –Obito's waist. Sakura walked up to one and hopped onto it.

"Well," Obito smirked, "now we can be sure nothing will interrupt."

The meaning of his words made Sakura's heart jump start a little, and she felt herself flush. He strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met again and Sakura allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of teeth and skin and arms that were cold and warm and soft all at the same time.

-cielchat

**So, I'm not sure I'm going to continue this. I might just keep this as a oneshot or a series of oneshots. It's just something I wanted to get out of my head. I feel like doing a POTO crossover with Obito, but that would take a lot of time, and I need to finish my other stories first. (eh, so hard to write when I'm not in the mood). Well, I hope you enjoyed that.**


End file.
